Nossa Música
by Bripe
Summary: A história de House e Cuddy em 10 músicas.
1. Por que não eu?

**Por quê não eu?**

_Eu encomendo um jantar só prá nós dois, se não tem nada pra depois, por que não eu? _

House invadiu o notebook de Cuddy mais uma vez. Apesar de ter praticamente decorado sua agenda aquele mês, queria ver se não tinha nenhum evento marcado de última hora. Ele sabia que ela estava procurando namorado em sites de relacionamento, por isso fazia questão de estragar qualquer encontro que ela pudesse ter. Já tinha estragado três, nessa semana seriam quatro.

Ele procurou o último email e anotou o nome do restaurante, mandando de volta um email cancelando o encontro. Nessa noite Cuddy ficaria sozinha.

House devolveu o computador sem que ninguém o visse e foi sorrindo contar o feito para Wilson.

"Você nem imagina o que eu acabei de fazer."

"Estragou mais um encontro da Cuddy?"

Wilson estava prestando atenção em sua pesquisa e nem ligou muito para a presença de House.

"Eu estou tão previsível assim?"

"Se fazer isso toda semana quer dizer previsível, acho que você está."

House se sentou no sofá, pensando que a brincadeira já devia ter perdido a graça, mas ele gostava de mexer com ela.

"Eu só gosto de me divertir com a desgraça alheia e a Cuddy..."

"Você acha mesmo que é isso?"

Wilson cortou sua fala e olhou para ele como se estivesse claro o que ele estava fazendo.

"Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer."

"House... Ou você ficou cego de repente ou está muito apaixonado. Como eu estou vendo que a primeira não faz sentindo.."

"O quê?"

House deu uma longa gargalhada tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que aquelas palavras causaram.

"Você acha mesmo que só faz isso pra perturbar a Cuddy? Pelo amor de Deus, você está morrendo de medo que ela fique com alguém."

"Uh, o homem da racionalização começou a filosofar. O que mais eu estou fazendo? Escondendo minha paixão atrás da necessidade de infernizar a vida dela?"

"House, você não tem motivo pra infernizar a vida dela."

"Ela inferniza a minha."

"Você gosta."

"Dela infernizar a minha vida? Claro que não. Mas é divertido dar o troco."

"Só é divertido porque é ela."

"Não, eu posso muito bem infernizar a vida da Cameron e vai ser divertido da mesma forma."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro que eu tenho."

"Então por quê você nunca faz isso?"

House já estava se levantando para sair dali, ele não gostava de ser pressionado e a conversa de Wilson estava fazendo sentido.

"Porque eu não tenho vontade."

Wilson apenas olhou pra ele, a resposta era óbvia, ele só tinha vontade de fazer aquilo com a Cuddy.

House fez uma careta e foi embora.

Ele gostava da Cuddy, gostava de deixá-la irritada e sentia até ciúme em vê-la com outro homem, mas não sabia como se relacionar com ela.

Ele faziam uma eterna e gostosa brincadeira de flertes, se ela de repente deixasse claro que não queria nada com ele, tudo iria perder a graça.

A conversa com Wilson tinha despertado um pensamento que ele insistia em tentar esconder. Existia, de verdade, um algo a mais nessa história. O flerte não era só flerte, as armadilhas não eram só armadilhas. Existia medo, ciúme e paixão. Ele simplesmente tinha se apaixonado por ela, não sabia exatamente desde quando. Era simples e complicado ao mesmo tempo.

Cuddy chegou no restaurante na hora marcada, mas seu acompanhante ainda não estava lá. Ela se sentou um pouco desconfiada, mas tentou esquecer esse pensamento, House já tinha estragado um número suficiente de encontros, ela não podia acreditar que ele iria estragar mais um.

Pediu algo para beber e esperou um pouco, mas ninguém apareceu, nem seu acompanhante, nem House segurando a placa: **'Te peguei mais uma vez.'**

Estava tudo muito estranho.

Quando decidiu ir embora a recepcionista lhe entregou a conta junto com um bilhete.

"Desculpa fazer a senhora esperar, mas ele me pediu que te entregasse isso só quando você estivesse indo embora."

Cuddy deu um sorriso irônico e arrancou o bilhete de suas mãos, irritada por ele ter armado pra ela mais uma vez.

_Hey Cuddy, gostou do encontro?_

_Desculpa te avisar só agora, mas seu acompanhante mudou o endereço do encontro de vocês. O endereço certo está aí embaixo, você tem até uma hora pra chegar._

_Divirta-se,_

_Xx_

_Greg_

Cuddy tirou o dinheiro da bolsa e se levantou, apertando o bilhete em suas mãos. Ela queria gritar tanto com ele que era perfeito saber que o endereço do bilhete era justamente o de sua casa. Ela iria até lá e ele iria se arrepender do que fez.

House estava sentado em seu sofá, sua perna doía mais que o normal, ele estava ansioso. Não sabia ao certo o que o tinha levado àquilo. A idéia era deixar Cuddy esperando sozinha e tirar uma da cara dela no dia seguinte, mas a conversa com Wilson despertou uma vontade adormecida.

Por mais que ele aparentasse ser muito seguro de si, House tinha medo de ser rejeitado por ela. Um encontro em sua casa seria mais tranquilo, se ela fosse até lá significaria alguma coisa, ela não perderia seu tempo apenas para brigar com ele.

Cuddy estacionou seu carro furiosa, em menos de 15 minutos já tinha chegado em sua casa. House sorriu quando a ouviu batendo na porta, foi atender imediatamente.

Ela estava com cara de poucos amigos e o empurrou entrando em sua casa já pronta para começar a gritar.

A sala de House estava escura, iluminada apenas pelas velas que estavam na mesa de jantar. Ele tinha preparado um jantar italiano.

Cuddy perdeu a fala quando percebeu que o jantar era para os dois, se esquecendo completamente porque tinha ido brigar com ele.

"O que é isso?"

Ela se virou pra ele com uma expressão completamente diferente da que estava minutos antes. Era um misto de encantamento com receio. House sentiu um frio na barriga quando olhou pra ela.

"Um jantar."

"Um encontro?"

Ela sorriu esperando que ele dissesse que sim e ele percebeu.

"O que você quiser que seja."

Cuddy sabia que ele era orgulhoso demais para assumir que era um encontro, mas agora as coisas faziam sentido pra ela também.

"Se você quisesse sair comigo era só pedir, não precisava me fazer de palhaça na frente de possíveis pretendentes."

"Possíveis pretendentes? Você só não perdeu o meu respeito porque não sabia como eles eram, nenhum fazia o seu tipo."

"Claro, porque você sabe o meu tipo melhor do que eu."

"Sei que não era nenhum deles."

"Meu Deus, como você é inteligente. Por que eu nunca pensei em te chamar pra sair antes?"

Cuddy gostava desse joguinho tanto quanto ele, nenhum dos dois dava o braço a torcer.

"Eu fiquei com dó, achei que você tivesse ficado com fome."

"E eu decidi vir aqui assaltar sua geladeira pra me vingar."

House se aproximou de uma cadeira e puxou, pedindo que ela se sentasse.

"Só aproveite o jantar. Tenho certeza que vai ser o melhor encontro que você teve em meses."

_Agora era um encontro._

Cuddy sorriu e se sentou. Ele serviu seu copo com vinho e se sentou do outro lado da mesa, de frente pra ela.

Era gostoso passar um tempo com ele fora do hospital, ele tinha uma conversa agradável e conseguia ser delicadamente educado, quase uma outra pessoa. Então era isso que ele escondia embaixo do House irônico e mal humorado, um homem sensível. Sensível e completamente sexy. Cuddy se lembrou do quanto se sentiu atraída por ele da primeira vez que o viu. Ele era lindo.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Ele a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Claro."

"Por que você insiste em procurar namorado pela internet? Você é linda, não precisa disso."

Cuddy sorriu, querendo dizer que o motivo era não ter encontrado ninguém como ele.

"Eu só quero encontrar alguém e me apaixonar."

"E você não sabe que essas coisas só aparecem quando a gente não procura?"

Na verdade essa pessoa já tinha aparecido, há muito tempo atrás, ele só não tinha percebido ainda.

"Mas não custa tentar."

Ele se levantou e foi até o rádio.

"Quer ouvir alguma coisa? Eu tinha separado alguns discos que a gente ouvia na faculdade."

House estava um pouco nervoso, sem saber o que fazer. Queria perguntar porque ela nunca pensou em sair com ele, ele esteve por perto, sempre. Até com o Wilson ela saiu, tudo bem que eram amigos, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Ela nunca percebeu que ele estava ali?

Ele colocou um disco e se sentou no sofá, pedindo que ela se sentasse ali também para continuarem a conversar.

Ela se levantou da cadeira cambaleando um pouco, devia ter bebido vinho demais. Foi até o sofá oposto e se sentou bem longe dele.

Sentia borboletas em seu estômago, como se fosse uma adolescente no primeiro encontro. Com ele diferente, tudo era diferente.

"Por quê você sentou tão longe? Vem aqui."

Ele disse com a voz mais sensual do que o normal e apontou para o assento ao lado dele, estava seguro agora, ela estava com medo de se aproximar.

"Você está com medo de mim, Lisa?"

Cuddy hesitou por um momento, ouvir seu nome a deixou desconcertada, ela não sabia o que dizer e nem como agir, apenas se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele e sentindo uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo com a aproximação.

House percebeu o quanto ela tinha balançado e foi se aproximando mais, fazendo os corpos de ambos tremerem de desejo.

Já estava bem próximo dela quando olhou fundo em seus olhos, ele queria dizer tudo que estava sentindo, o que sempre sentiu.

Cuddy percebeu que ele estava tentando dizer alguma coisa e esperou, seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade, mas ele não disse nada.

House chegou mais perto e a puxou para um beijo selvagem e apaixonado, sem dizer uma palavra.

Cuddy sentiu um arrepio quando pensou no que tudo aquilo significava. O jogo tinha terminado, eles finalmente se deixaram levar pelo instinto.

House puxou seu cabelo para trás e foi beijando seu pescoço. Ela estava tão envolvida que não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas entregou seu corpo para que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ela.

Ele tirou sua roupa completamente e a deitou no sofá, se encaixando no meio de suas pernas enquanto a deixava cada vez mais excitada com beijos e chupões.

Seu corpo tinha uma urgência de mais de vinte anos, ela o queria dentro dela imediatamente. House a penetrou forte, liberando toda a vontade que guardava com ele por todos esses anos.

Eles transaram loucamente durante toda a noite, pareciam dois adolescentes descobrindo o sexo. Nenhum dos dois havia sentindo tanto prazer e desejo em um mesmo dia, talvez quando transaram pela primeira vez, mas essa era bem melhor.

Agora já era tarde demais pra voltar atrás, os dois tinham se entregado.

House ainda estava dentro de Cuddy, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer em mais um orgasmo quando sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu estarei disponível sempre que você quiser."

Ela apenas respondeu gemendo seu nome com todo o prazer.

_**Você tá nessa, rejeitada, caçando paixão. **_

_**Eu com a cara mais lavada digo: Por que não?**_


	2. A chave da porta da frente

**A chave da porta da frente**

_Becos escuros. Ruas desertas. Sombras, sussurros. Noites e frestas. Fria na espinha. Beijos roubados. Sexo e vertigem. Amor e pecado._

House e Cuddy mantinham uma relação escondida, tinham finalmente se entregado ao sexo e não sabiam exatamente o que isso significava.

Cuddy tinha medo de se envolver demais e House era cauteloso para não se machucar. Combinaram manter em segredo o que quer que fosse que estavam tendo. Não era namoro, mas também não era só sexo. Na verdade os dois já estavam entregues, só não assumiam isso.

Cuddy tinha decidido ser uma mulher moderna, segura e desencanada. House estranhou a princípio, mas se deixou levar pela idéia do relacionamento aberto, ele não precisaria demonstrar sentimentos se ela dizia que o que tinham era só sexo.

O único problema é que o sexo os levava cada vez mais a um envolvimento e chegou uma hora em que ele queria apenas passear de mãos dadas e dormir abraçado. Ele queria Cuddy inserida em sua rotina e não apenas de passagem.

* * *

><p>As brincadeiras de teor sexual continuavam como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Mantinham a eterna cena <em>'eu tenho mais poder do que você'<em> quando estavam perto de alguém, mas era só ficarem sozinhos que redefiniam as posições. Juntos eram apenas House e Cuddy, sem hierarquia nenhuma.

Cuddy tinha se desprendido um pouco de se jeito autoritário, se entregando à algumas fantasias que jamais correria o risco de realizar se não fossem feitas com ele.

Eles transavam em seu escritório e no escritório dele, nas salas da clínica, nos banheiros, no terraço e até dentro de seu carro, no estacionamento subterrâneo. Ela quebrou todas as regras como diretora do hospital. Estar com ele exalava perigo e isso a excitava a um ponto em que não conseguia tomar nenhuma decisão racional.

House estava gostando disso. Gostava de vê-la perder o controle e esquecer onde estavam apenas para se entregar a ele. Ele a tinha em suas mãos, mas talvez ela o tivesse antes.

Foi para casa mais cedo aquela noite, esperar por ela. Pensou em fazer alguma coisa especial, mas teve medo que ela pensasse que ele estava evoluindo o relacionamento para um lugar mais sério e se afastasse por causa disso. Apenas tomou um banho e esperou.

Ela chegou no horário combinado e saiu no horário combinado. A hora de ir embora era marcada por ela, ele não podia nem argumentar e pedir mais uns minutinhos.

"Não adianta eu pedir pra você ficar, né?

Ela passou a mão em seu braço e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"São as regras. Eu quebrei algumas com a condição de poder criar outras."

"Isso não é justo."

Ele a puxou com força fazendo-a cair na cama, agarrou em seus cabelos e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego para logo depois a empurrar de lá em tom de brincadeira.

"Vai embora, sua hora já passou."

Cuddy sorriu e terminou de colocar seus sapatos, mandando um beijo para ele antes de fechar a porta.

Eles tinham deixado um almoço combinado no dia seguinte, mas House não apareceu. Ele deixou uma mensagem falado que estava ocupado com sua paciente e só conseguiram se ver à noite, quando Cuddy foi procurá-lo em sua sala.

"Está tudo bem? Fiquei sabendo que você perdeu sua paciente."

"Tudo bem."

Ele mal conseguiu responder, estava chateado de verdade, nos últimos dias tinha se envolvido com ela e sua família sem querer. Ele odiava se aproximar de pacientes por isso, quando alguma coisa de errado acontecia, ele se sentia culpado.

"Você quer dormir em casa hoje? Eu não queria dormir sozinho.."

Ele segurou em sua mão e olhou em seus olhos, fazendo um pedido sincero. Em qualquer outra ocasião isso teria sido apenas mais um flerte, mas não hoje.

Cuddy não queria que eles evoluíssem o relacionamento, mas ele parecia tão frágil e ela era tão apaixonada. Ela poderia fazer isso, quando eram amigos, sem sexo, ela estava sempre lá para ajudar.

"Claro. Eu vou pedir pro Wilson ficar com a Rachel, só porque hoje é uma ocasião especial."

Ela quis deixar claro que era uma exceção e ele concordou com isso.

"Obrigado."

Ela fez um carinho em seu rosto e depositou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

"Fica bem, mais tarde eu passo lá."

Cuddy deixou a sala dele com o coração dolorido. Ela odiava vê-lo assim, odiava saber que ele era tão humano quanto ela, o House que não se importava era mais fácil de lidar. Ela quase conseguia fingir que era só sexo com ele, mas esse House sensível partia seu coração.

Desde quando se entregaram pela primeira vez, ela só pensava em como dizer para ele que o queria com todo seu coração. Ela sempre esteve apaixonada por ele e por isso tinha medo que o relacionamento acabasse. Se eles começassem algo sério e não desse certo, talvez nunca teriam outra chance.

Ela tentava se segurar e não se envolver mais ainda, se é que isso era possível. Dizia para si mesmo que o que tinham era só sexo e seguia suas regras. Hoje seria apenas uma exceção, ela não conseguiu ser forte o suficiente para resistir a ele.

House estava tocando alguma música de Tchaikovsky no piano quando ela tocou a campainha, ele pegou sua bengala e foi abrir a porta.

Cuddy abriu um sorriso lindo e se envolveu nos braços dele, enquanto pensava que era só por essa noite.

Ele estranhou seu jeito carinhoso, mas não disse nada, passou as mãos por suas costas e beijou seus cabelos, trazendo-a pra dentro.

"Você estava tocando piano? Eu ouvi lá de fora."

"É, eu estava me distraindo um pouco."

"Quer tocar alguma coisa pra mim? Eu adoro ouvir você tocar."

House sorriu e voltou ao piano.

"Quer fazer um jogo? Eu toco um tema e você tenta adivinhar de qual filme é."

"Claro. Eu sou ótima nisso."

Cuddy se sentou no braço do sofá e ficou de frente pra ele, esperando o jogo começar.

"Ok. Vamos ver por onde eu começo."

House começou a tocar.

"Ah, essa é fácil. Piratas do Caribe."

"Hum. Não sabia que você gostava desse filme, ou isso é só por causa do Johnny Depp?"

Cuddy deu uma risada.

"Talvez.. Que mulher não gosta do Johnny Depp?"

Ele olhou pra ela fingindo estar enciumado e mudou a música.

"Simpsons."

"Popeye."

"Flintstones."

"Inspetor Bugiganga."

"Pica Pau."

"Indiana Jones."

Ela sorriu.

"Eu disse que era boa."

House sorriu de volta e continuou a tocar.

"Lady Gaga? Sério?"

"Eu sou muito ligado em cultura pop. Mas você não devia saber essa, você ouve Lady Gaga? Sério?"

Ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Eu ouvi por aí. Acho que no ipod do Wilson."

Os dois riram juntos.

"Agora faz sentido."

House terminou de tocar a música e perguntou se ela queria ouvir alguma coisa em especial. Ela já tinha ganhado o jogo há muito tempo.

"Eu queria uma música...romântica."

"Romântica? Quer dizer que a senhorita é romântica agora?"

Ele piscou pra ela e começou a tocar uma música que tinha composto quando era mais novo.

"Você que fez? Ela é linda."

"Na verdade é trilha sonora de Notting Hill."

"Não é, não."

"Você gosta de Notting Hill? Sério Cuddy?"

"Pára House!"

Ela se levantou e deu um pequeno beliscão em seu braço, de brincadeira. Ele sorriu e inflou sua bochecha de ar, pedindo que ela lhe desse um beijo.

Cuddy segurou em seu rosto e depositou um beijo delicado, passando a mão por seu ombro e ficando abraçada com ele enquanto ele tocava a música.

"Eu fiz quando estava na faculdade, talvez no dia em que vi você na aula do professor Seagal."

Os olhos dela brilharam com a informação.

"Você fez ela pra mim?"

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

"Eu não sabia que o senhor era romântico."

Ele puxou Cuddy pela cintura e a sentou em seu colo, fazendo carinho em seu pescoço e a beijando apaixonadamente.

Nessa noite não fizeram sexo, eles se amaram.

Cuddy deixou que ele dormisse abraçado com ela, mas foi embora ao amanhecer, antes dele acordar.

Quando dirigia para sua casa deixou que pequenas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. A noite tinha sido mágica, romântica, delicada. Ela queria ter isso todos os dias, mas infelizmente hoje tudo voltaria ao normal. O normal que tinha imposto em sua cabeça.

House acordou sentindo a falta dela. Durante dias e dias ele se conformou com suas regras, mas hoje não. Ele não queria que ela brincasse com ele, tinha sentimento envolvido. A partir daquele dia ela teria que fazer uma escolha, amor e um relacionamento de verdade com ele ou nada.

Ele era simples e objetivo.

House invadiu a sala de Cuddy quando ela conversava com Foreman e Chase.

"Eu preciso falar com você."

"House, eu estou ocupada agora. Na verdade eu tenho um caso pra você."

"Tudo bem eu aceito o caso, agora preciso conversar com você."

Ela percebeu que ele estava sério demais para ser brincadeira. Entregou o caso para Chase e pediu que ele e Foreman os deixassem sozinhos.

"O que aconteceu com você?"

"Eu quero um relacionamento."

"O quê?"

"É isso ou nada de sexo."

"Mas House, nós tínhamos combinado."

"E quero um relacionamento assumido."

"House, eu não estou entendendo."

"É uma resposta fácil: Sim ou Não."

"Você não pode estar falando sério."

Ele se virou e foi mancando até a porta.

"Eu já tenho a minha resposta."

Cuddy ficou paralisada, não era isso que ela queria. A resposta era sim, mais do que isso, ela diria sim com todo seu coração. House tinha dado um intimato, ou ela o perderia para sempre ou teria que enfrentar seus medos.

Durante aquele dia ele nem ao menos olhou em seus olhos quando cruzou com ela no almoço, a indiferença dele machucava.

House estava machucado também, só conseguia pensar que ela tinha vergonha dele, o sexo era bom mas a sua presença ao seu lado não era o suficiente. Ele não iria se rastejar implorando que ela ficasse com ele, de jeito nenhum, já tinha insistido muitas outras vezes e ela tinha fugido em todas.

Cuddy pediu para que uma enfermeira a avisasse quando ele estava indo embora, ela iria atrás dele para conversar.

Foi bipada quando ele já estava no saguão e saiu rapidamente de sua sala.

"House?"

Ele ouviu seu nome mas passou reto por ela.

"House."

Ele continuou a ignorando, completamente, já estava próximo a porta quando ela gritou:

"HOUSE."

Ele parou e percebeu que toda a atenção daquele saguão estava nele. Médicos, enfermeiras, pacientes, seguranças, todos estavam curiosos para ver até onde aquela briga iria.

Cuddy foi se aproximando dele assim que ele se virou para ela, esperando para ouvir o que ela queria lhe dizer.

"Fala."

Ele disse do jeito mais ríspido que conseguiu, mas ela não ligou, apenas continuou caminhando até ficar bem próximo dele, segurou em seu rosto e o puxou para um beijo completamente intenso.

House ficou surpreso com o ataque dela, ela não tinha se importado nem com a intensidade do beijo e nem com a quantidade de pessoas que os observavam sem acreditar no que viam.

Ela o soltou apenas para dizer:

"Não é só sexo. Nunca foi."

_**Eu quero a chave, a chave da porta da frente. **_

_**Eu quero agora e eu quero pra sempre.**_


	3. Como eu quero

**Como eu quero**

_O que você precisa é de um retoque total, vou transformar o seu rascunho em arte final._

"Uau. Sol, calor e muitas gostosas na piscina. Eu to no paraíso."

Cuddy revirava os olhos enquanto House observava as meninas que estavam tomando sol de biquini.

Eles estavam em uma conferência em East Hampton, Cuddy o obrigou a dar uma palestra sobre Nefrologia e ele não discutiu, ela estava autoritária demais e ele estava agarrado ao seu emprego por um fio.

Na verdade ele se interessou pela palestra quando soube que ficariam em um Hotel 5 estrelas em uma das mais belas praias do Estado de Nova York, seria um final de semana inteiro de bela paisagem, ótima comida e ele poderia discursar por 15 minutos para ela não dar um ataque. Se existia uma vez na vida em que ele respeitava Lisa Cuddy, isso acontecia na TPM. Ninguém era capaz de segurar aquela mulher.

Subiram para o terceiro andar, onde seus quartos ficavam lado a lado. Cuddy o parou no corredor e pediu para arrumar rapidamente suas coisas e encontrá-la para almoçar.

"Sim, senhora."

Quando chegaram para o almoço House descobriu que aconteceria um show open mic durante o jantar. Esse tipo de show dava espaço para o público se apresentar durante os intervalos, eles podiam usar o microfone para qualquer coisa, cantar, declamar uma poesia, fazer um stand up.

House ficou interessado em fazer alguma apresentação, apenas para se divertir um pouco.

"O que você acha de nós fazermos uma parceria? Eu toco violão e você canta Linger?

"De jeito nenhum. Eu não sei cantar, House."

"Credo Cuddy, como você é chata, pára com isso. Nós podemos cantar alguma coisa do Elton John ou Billy Joel se você preferir."

"Não vou cantar, já disse, House."

"Ih, mas você está muito irritada. De onde eu venho dizem que isso acontece quando as mulheres são mal comid…"

Ela lhe lançou um olhar matador e ele parou a frase no meio.

"Tudo bem, eu canto sozinho."

Os dois terminaram o almoço e decidiram dar uma volta para conhecer todo o hotel. A palestra aconteceria no dia seguinte, no final da tarde.

"Hey Cuddy, você tem planos pra hoje à tarde?"

"Nada e você?"

"Eu estava pensando em ir na piscina tomar um sol. Quer ir comigo? Você está muito branquinha."

"É, pode ser."

House estranhou ela aceitar o convite mas não reclamou, enquanto ela não estava dando patadas tudo estava perfeito.

Os dois subiram para seus quartos e se trocaram, combinaram de se encontrarem na piscina.

House já estava lá, de camiseta e bermuda quando ela chegou com seu corpo perfeito em um biquíni com uma canga por cima.

"Queria falar com você sobre a palestra."

Cuddy se sentou em uma espreguiçadeira ao lado e soltou sua canga, fazendo com que os olhos dele percorressem o seu corpo.

"Cuddy, pelo amor de Deus, pára de falar um pouco, aproveita o hotel. A palestra é só amanhã, não precisamos falar sobre isso hoje... Com todo o respeito."

Ele sempre só percebia o que estava falando no final da frase, mas era uma coisa certa, Cuddy precisava relaxar um pouco.

"Tudo bem, eu só quero que você seja profissional."

"Eu vou ser."

"Nada de brincadeiras nem piadas. Você consegue agir como uma pessoa séria, não consegue?"

"Não se preocupe."

Ele olhou pra ela e colocou seus óculos de sol, virando-se para o outro lado apenas para não continuar a conversa.

Cuddy gostava de mandar e estava adorando ele obedecer, era uma forma de controlar seus próprios sentimentos, muitas vezes incontroláveis. O poder que ela tinha sobre ele acalmava seu coração, ela não se sentia tão dependente e fingia para si mesmo que podia controlar o que sentia.

Naquela noite House bateu em sua porta antes de descerem para o jantar. Ela estava vestindo um tomara que caia rosa claro, com uma fenda que deixava parte de sua coxa aparecendo, linda, mais que o normal.

House ficou um pouco desorientando, pensando imediatamente que ele a queria mais do que podia imaginar.

"Você está linda."

"Obrigada, você também."

Ela sorriu e eles foram juntos para o restaurante.

"Vai cantar hoje mesmo?"

"Sim, consegui um violão com um dos caras da banda de hoje à noite. Você só saberá o que é um show quando vir Greg House no palco."

Ela sorriu, imaginando que provavelmente só saberia o que era um show quando visse Greg House na cama. Seus hormônios estavam à flor da pele e a aproximação dos dois era dolorosamente excitante.

A banda tocou algumas músicas enquanto jantavam em um clima agradável. Quando abriram o microfone, House foi o primeiro a subir no palco.

Ele recebeu o violão e se sentou em um banquinho próximo ao microfone. As luzes diminuíram e ele começou a tocar uma melodia romântica, atraindo a atenção de todos do restaurante, ele era realmente bom.

_See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side.I wait for you…_

Cuddy olhou em volta e percebeu que todas as mulheres do recinto suspiravam por ele, ele era lindo, tinha uma voz linda e sabia tocar lidamente. Ele teria a mulher que quisesse aquela noite.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate, on a bed of nails she makes me wait. And I wait... without you._

Por um momento isso a incomodou um pouco, ela era completamente possessiva em relação a ele. Ele era seu, trabalhava pra ela e…Só. Ele não pertencia à ela, por mais que ela desejasse, ele poderia ficar com quem quisesse aquela noite e isso a deixava nervosa.

House percebeu a quantidade de mulheres completamente embaladas por sua voz e se sentiu poderoso.

_O palco realmente faz mágica_, ele pensava.

Infelizmente de lá de cima não conseguia ver como Cuddy estava reagindo à música, ele queria que ela estivesse tão apaixonada por sua voz quanto as outras mulheres.

_..My hands are tied, my body bruised, she's got me with. Nothing to win_

_and nothing left to lose.._

Aquela música era tão eles.

House esperava por ela, pacientemente, esperava pelo dia em que ela finalmente fosse se deixasse levar.

Cuddy estava encantada com aquele momento, era tudo perfeito, a música, o clima, ele.

Quando terminou de tocar foi aplaudido com direito a gritinhos e histeria da plateia feminina. Ele sorriu e voltou para sua mesa, sendo parado por algumas mulheres no meio do caminho.

"Gostou, doutora?"

"Foil indo. Parabéns."

"Quer dar uma volta?"

"Claro!"

Eles saíram juntos e foram até o jardim do hotel.

Existia um clima novo entre os dois que nenhum deles saberia explicar, de repente eles estavam mais próximos do que nunca, deixando claro através do olhar que se desejavam.

O passeio terminou na porta do quarto de Cuddy sem que eles ao menos percebessem que estavam indo para lá.

Eles estavam tão próximos que ela só se deu conta do que estava prestes a acontecer quando percebeu a respiração pesada de House.

Ela o desejava mais do que tudo, mas não poderia ser essa noite.

Cuddy se afastou e entrou em seu quarto sozinha, deixando House decepcionado e sem entender o que ela estava fazendo.

Cuddy tirou seu vestido e foi direto para um banho gelado, precisava acalmar seus ânimos.

Resistir à House foi a coisa mais difícil que ela conseguiu fazer na vida, se ela se deixasse levar eles estariam transando em sua cama nesse exato momento, mas isso não poderia acontecer agora.

Amanhã ele tinha uma palestra para fazer e ela precisaria agir como sua chefe, se eles se envolvessem essa noite ele teria um poder maior sobre ela e ela não iria conseguir colocá-lo nos trilhos.

O problema de se envolver com House foi sempre esse, quando ele tivesse a noção de que ela era completamente apaixonada por ele, ele iria fazer o que quisesse com ela.

House acordou irritado, ele tinha esperanças de que a noite terminaria de outra forma. Encontrou com Cuddy no café da manhã e mal falou com ela, quando respondia era meio agressivo, não se importou em nenhum momento em ser repreendido.

Os dois ficaram de briguinha a tarde toda até Cuddy se preocupar em como ele agiria na palestra.

"House, sério, eu não estou brincando. Se você aprontar qualquer coisa eu vou te demitir."

"Você nunca vai me demitir."

"Eu posso fazer pior, posso transformar sua vida num inferno. E isso não é uma ameaça, é uma constatação."

House sumiu até o final da tarde e apareceu apenas na hora de discursar. Quando foi chamado ao palco, Cuddy segurou em seu braço e fez uma última ameça:

"Não se esqueça do que eu disse."

Ele subiu e começou a contar sobre um dos casos que solucionou aquele ano, a menina tinha apenas dez anos e contraiu uma doença incomum para a idade, apresentando falência renal.

Cuddy estava assistindo à palestra junto com alguns médicos e respirou aliviada por ele estar agindo como um médico sério.

O House profissional era ainda mais sexy.

"O doutor House é um dos melhores médicos que eu já conheci, você tem muita sorte em tê-lo no seu hospital."

Cuddy recebia elogios de todos os médicos que estavam ali.

"Então você é a mulher por trás do doutor House? Aquela frase: 'Por trás de um grande homem sempre existe uma grande mulher' faz sentido pra mim agora."

Ela sorria, linsonjeada por ser a única superior que conseguia domar a fera.

"Eu só sou a chefe dele. Mas confesso que consigo mantê-lo do jeito que eu quero."

Domar a fera era uma coisa que a deixava realmente excitada.

Ao terminar a palestra, House passou por ela ainda agressivo.

"Incrível como eu consigo ser profissional, não? Ainda elevei o status do seu hospital."

"Você vai mesmo me tratar assim agora?"

"Eu estou te tratando do jeito que você merece."

"Por quê? Porque eu não te chamei pro meu quarto ontem à noite?"

Cuddy sabia exatamente como pegar no ponto certo.

"Não seja ridícula."

"Então vem comigo, eu quero conversar com você."

"Eu não quero conversar."

"Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem. Você vai se arrepender se não aparecer no meu quarto em 10 minutos."

Cuddy saiu, deixando um House intrigado no saguão.

Em menos de 5 minutos ele estava batendo em sua porta, a curiosidade acabava com ele.

"Pronto, estou aqui, o que você quer?"

"Terminar o que não terminamos ontem."

Cuddy não aguentava mais segurar o que estava sentindo, mas não podia deixá-lo no comando. House tinha seu coração em suas mãos e ela precisava controlar o que iria acontecer a partir de agora. Só ela sabia como moldá-lo e sabia também que ele iria se tornar o que ela quisesse que ele fosse se apenas tomasse o controle da situação.

Os dois ganhariam com isso. Ela não se sentiria vulnerável à essa paixão que a consumia e ele se tornaria uma pessoa menos egoísta.

"O que você quer dizer com…"

Ele mal terminou a frase e ela já tinha pulado em seu pescoço, dando um beijo intenso e selvagem.

"É isso que eu quero dizer. Eu vou te dar o que você tanto quer, mas vai ser do meu jeito."

House se assustou com o ataque mas percebeu a necessidade que ela tinha em comandar e apenas obedeceu à tudo que ela pediu.

"Senta. Tira a roupa."

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira e começou a tirar sua camisa quando ela foi pra cima e sentou em seu colo, agarrando em seus cabelos enquanto dava chupões em seu pescoço.

House começou a tirar a roupa dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela desabotoou sua calça, percebendo que ele já estava excitado o suficiente.

Ela deixou que ele soltasse seu sutiã e começou a se esfregar nele, já completamente molhada.

House começou a sugar seus seios e, com uma ajuda dela, arrancou sua calcinha, deixando-a livre para se encaixar nele.

Finalmente depois de tanto tempo eles estavam juntos, em um sexo intenso. Cuddy o embalava em um ritmo quente e rápido e ele segurava em seu quadril puxando-a para ele com cada vez mais força, até terem um orgasmo explosivo, perdendo o fôlego e todas as forças.

Cuddy amoleceu nos braços dele ainda sentindo espamos. House estava ofegante e completamente realizado, podia ainda ouví-la gemendo seu nome, se entregando totalmente à ele.

Quando Cuddy se levantou ele a puxou de volta para beijá-la mais uma vez, a sensação de tê-la em seus braços correspondendo à sua lingua era quase um orgasmo pra ele.

"E agora?"

"E agora nós vamos tomar banho, jantar e pegar um avião. Anda, levanta."

"Sério, Cuddy, depois de tudo isso eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser."

"É mesmo? Pena que eu não quero mais nada."

"Duvido. Se olha no espelho, vê como você ta olhando pra mim, não é só tesão, Cuddy, você me ama."

Ela sorriu pra ele.

"Se isso for verdade, você vai agir como um homem normal e tentar um relacionamento normal?"

"Se isso for verdade eu viro um santo e nunca mais te desafio."

"Eu to falando sério, House."

"Eu não. Mas tudo bem, eu aceito namorar com você, Não precisa me obrigar."

Ela se aproximou e ele se beijaram de novo, lentamente e completamente apaixonados.

"Do meu jeito?"

"Do jeito que sou apaixonado por você, você acha mesmo que eu vou perder a oportunidade?"

O coração dela bateu mais rápido que o normal, nunca a palavra _'apaixonado'_ mexeu tanto com ela.

_**Longe do meu domínio, cê vai de mal a pior.**_

_**Vem que eu te ensino como ser bem melhor.**_


	4. Só Pro Meu Prazer

**Só pro meu prazer**

"_Eu te imagino, eu te conserto, eu faço a cena que eu quiser"_

"Eu não quero, já te disse, nós não vamos dar certo."

"Você tem medo do que, Lisa? De se apaixonar? Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas se for esse o motivo, você já está apaixonada."

"Apaixonada? Você está louco. É claro que eu não estou apaixonada por você, Greg."

"Não está? E o que foi essa cena que você acabou de fazer?"

"Cena? Isso não foi nada. Eu não quero nada com você."

"Nada? E o que é isso, então?"

Ele a puxou com força, prendendo-a em seus braços.

"Me solta."

Sua respiração estava agitada e um choque percorria seu corpo, ela iria se entregar cedo ou tarde.

House agarrou seus cabelos e direcionou seu rosto, de modo com que ela estivesse a pouco centímetros de beijá-lo.

"Eu quero ver nos seus olhos que nós não temos nada."

A proximidade de seus lábios com o som de sua voz fez com que ela fechasse seus olhos e amolecesse em seus braços.

Seu coração acelerado era uma prova pulsante de que o que tinham não era apenas físico, Cuddy estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

Naquele momento, ela esteve certa de que brincar com Gregory House era brincar com fogo.

Ele conseguiu em menos de uma semana o que nenhum homem foi capaz.

* * *

><p>Lisa passeava pelo Campus com suas amigas quando o viu.<p>

House era lindo, do tipo que sabia que era bonito e sabia que conseguiria ficar com quem quisesse. Ela odiava esse tipo de homem.

Suas amigas eram loucas para terem uma noite de amor com ele, todas diziam que ele era ainda mais maravilhoso na cama.

"O que ele tem de mais? Um pinto de ouro?"

"Muito melhor que isso, meu bem."

"Ah, claro, porque você já provou."

Jen era sua amiga mais curiosa, ela sonhava com o dia em que provaria e descobriria finalmente quem era Gregory House.

"É questão de tempo, mas tenho certeza que ele é uma delícia."

Cuddy suspirou impaciente.

"Ele parece meio gay."

Jen, June e Claire caíram na gargalhada, elas sempre se divertiam com os comentários de Cuddy em relação à House, ela era a única mulher na escola que parecia não se interessar por ele.

"Você não acha isso, eu duvido."

June a empurrou para a grama e as quatro se sentaram para esperar a hora do almoço acabar.

"Eu acho sim."

Cuddy quase caiu quando ela a empurrou e respondeu rindo, deixando dúvidas sobre a seriedade da resposta.

"Quanto tempo falta pra aula começar?"

Claire perguntou à Jen e ela viu que seu relógio marcava 13:15h.

"45 minutos."

Claire então ajeitou sua bolsa na grama e se deitou.

"Acho que eu vou tomar um solzinho enquanto isso."

"Boa ideia."

Cuddy fez o mesmo e se preparou para deitar quando uma bola de basquete veio em sua direção.

"Cuidado!"

June gritou e ela colocou as mãos em seu rosto por impulso.

"Mas quem foi o idio..."

House pediu desculpas antes que ela terminasse a frase. Ele veio correndo e pegou a bola que estava nas mãos de Jen.

"Machucou?"

Jen entregou a bola hipnotizada por seus olhos azuis e Cuddy respondeu sem nem olhar pra ele.

"Não."

Ele hesitou um pouco querendo falar qualquer coisa com ela mas viu que não teria chance nenhuma naquele momento.

"Obrigado, Jen."

Ele agradeceu e voltou para o jogo de basquete que corria próximo dali.

"Ai ai, como eu queria ter segurado outra bola."

"Jen?"

Cuddy riu e revirou os olhos, ela realmente não tinha jeito.

"O que é? Aposto que todo mundo aqui queria isso. Quem estiver comigo levanta a mão."

Jen, June e Claire levantaram a mão e ficaram observando Cuddy.

"Sério agora, Lisa. Você não sente nenhum tesãozinho por ele mesmo?"

Claire perguntou à ela duvidando de que isso fosse possível.

"Nada. Ele pra mim é irrelevante."

"Tenho certeza que se você ficasse com ele iria ficar caidinha."

Jen a provocou.

"O quê? Nunca!"

"Você tem medo?"

June continuou a provocação ao perceber que Lisa havia corado.

"Medo do quê? De me apaixonar por ele? Você sabe que eu nunca me apaixono."

De fato, ela nunca havia se apaixonado. Amor era um sentimento desconhecido e ela nunca ficava com alguém por mais de uma semana.

"Bom, pelo menos vocês dois têm isso em comum."

Jen respirou fundo e fingiu estar decepcionada.

"Ele é mesmo um coração de pedra."

Cuddy riu e June, que estava observando suas reações, lhe fez uma pergunta.

"E se nós fizéssemos uma aposta?"

"Quem tipo de aposta?"

June lançou à ela um olhar desafiador.

"Você vive falando que jamais ficaria com o Greg, mas nós não sabemos se ele ficaria com você..."

Cuddy esperou que ela continuasse.

"Talvez se você conseguisse deixá-lo apaixonado, nós nunca mais te enchêssemos o saco com isso."

Ela sorriu e Claire e Jen se entreolharam.

"Ficar com ele?"

"Ah, Lisa. Isso não vai ser nenhum sacrifício, você pode não gostar dele, mas também não é cega."

Ela olhou para Jen e Claire e percebeu a pressão que todas estavam fazendo.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito."

Cuddy era geniosa demais para fugir de um desafio, ela iria ficar com ele e iria fazê-lo se apaixonar sem ao menos se envolver, esse era seu plano.

A ideia de nunca mais ouvir as provocações de suas amigas a fazia se sentir vitoriosa.

Essa jogo seria fácil e poderia até ser gostoso.

Cuddy foi se aproximando aos poucos, sendo o mais doce e amigável que conseguia ser.

"Hey Greg."

House esatava saindo da aula de endocrinologia quando ela o chamou.

"Sua apresentação foi ótima."

Ele havia feito um trabalho sobre obesidade e ela achou que seria uma boa oportunidade de puxar assunto.

"Foi?"

Ele olhou para ela sarcástico, achando engraçado ela ir até ele com esse assunto. House era muito observador e sabia que ela não gostava dele.

"Claro. Você deve ter tido muito trabalho."

Ele deu uma gostosa gargalhada, que fez Cuddy reparar no quanto seu sorriso era bonito.

"Eu fiz ele hoje de manhã, antes da aula."

Cuddy ficou sem graça e tentou consertar.

"Ah, pareceu mesmo, mas de qualquer forma estava muito bom."

Ela queria se enfiar em um buraco, podia ter pensado em qualquer assunto melhor pra falar com ele, o trabalho realmente não tinha sido tão genial assim e ele devia estar pensando que ela era mais uma idiota procurando alguma razão pra se aproximar dele.

"Bom.."

Ela continuou, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça.

"Nós vamos ter uma prova sobre isso na quinta e eu estava pensando se você podia estudar comigo."

Cuddy falou tudo de uma vez e esperou a resposta dele, torcendo para que ele aceitasse.

"Pode ser amanhã?"

"Sim, está ótimo. Nos encontramos na biblioteca?"

"Claro."

House sorriu e foi embora, deixando Cuddy mais tranquila. O primeiro passo tinha dado certo.

Eles passaram boa parte da quarta-feira juntos, estudaram, conversaram, House a levou para tomar sorvete e a deixou na porta de seu quarto.

Ele não era tão metido quanto ela imaginava, nem arrogante ou prepotente.

Ao terminarem a prova no dia seguinte, ele a chamou para almoçar.

"Já tem par pra festa de sábado?"

House sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa de Cuddy, ela havia se esquecido da festa.

"Eu..."

"Você esqueceu."

"É.."

Ela sorriu pra ele.

"Bom, então já ter par."

House piscou pra ela e a fez se derreter sem ao menos entender o motivo disso. Ele era mais charmoso do que ela pensava, e divertido.

Estava sendo gostoso de verdade passar esse tempo com ele.

Cuddy estava terminando de se arrumar quando Claire saiu do banho. Elas dividiam os quartos e seus respectivos pares passariam para pegá-las em menos de uma hora.

Claire estava saindo com um dos melhores amigos de House, então seria fácil para os quatro saírem juntos.

"Eu vou dormir fora hoje."

Ela sorriu pra Cuddy e pegou seu secador de cabelo.

"Com o Jacob? Ele é mais esperto do que eu pensava."

Claire revirou os olhos e deu um pequeno apertão na bochecha dela.

"Você subestima todo mundo."

Cuddy riu e pegou o secador das mãos dela para ajudá-la.

"Só o Greg e seus amigos. Pra mim eram todos idiotas."

"Eram?"

Claire a olhou pelo espelho e percebeu seu desconforto com a pergunta.

"Eram... O Jake parece ser legal, não?"

Claire sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Ele é mesmo."

Cinqüenta minutos depois, os meninos bateram na porta e Claire estava terminando de fazer sua maquiagem.

"Pede pra eles entrarem, Lisa."

Cuddy abriu a porta e ambos se olharam encantados.

Ela estava linda, com um vestido verde água delicado e um sandália prateada. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e sua maquiagem realça seus lindos olhos.

House estava tão lindo quanto ela, meio social, meio despojado, de um jeito únicamente sensual que só ele conseguia.

Jacob também estava bem bonito.

Os dois entraram e House entregou uma flor à ela.

"Obrigada."

Cuddy agradeceu tímida e Claire sorriu ao ver a cena.

Minutos depois os quatro saíram juntos para a festa.

Era uma festa típica dos anos 80, ao som de Bon Jovi, Journey, Madonna, Michael Jackson, U2.

Eles seguiram imediatamente para a pista e se separaram ali, ficando um casal para cada lado.

House era um ótimo dançarino.

"Você dança muito bem."

Era um elogio sincero e isso a assustou, ela não tinha percebido que sua encenação havia acabado desde o dia em que estudaram juntos.

"Você também não é nada mal."

Ele brincou com ela e a fez dar um sorriso lindo.

"Eu fiz muitos anos de ballet, é claro que sei dançar."

Uma música lenta começou a tocar e os fez se aproximar.

"Vamos ver se você não vai pisar no meu pé."

Ele a puxou pela cintura e a fez envolver seus braços em seu ombro.

"Don't go changing, to try and please me, you never let me down before.."

"Nunca ia imaginar que você soubesse cantar qualquer coisa do Billy Joel."

"Por quê?"

Ele sorriu com uma expressão de desentendimento.

"Não sei, achei que você fosse mais do rock, faz mais o seu estilo."

"Eu sou, mas quem não conhece essa música?"

Ele aproximou seu rosto sem perceber.

"Ela parece romântica demais pra você."

"Quem te disse que eu não sou romântico?"

Cuddy encarou os olhos dele, tão brilhantes e verdadeiros, e não soube o que responder.

Os dois já estavam próximos demais e os embalos da música faziam com que seus corpos estivessem em sintonia.

Ela sorriu e, por instinto, fechou seus olhos.

House encostou sua testa na dela e levou as mãos até seu rosto, beijando-a lentamente.

Ela abriu seus lábios e se entregou à um beijo quente e bem diferente de tudo que tinha provado. Seu coração acelerou e ela não pensou em mais nada.

Algum tempo depois estavam em seu quarto.

House a possuiu apaixonadamente e ela conheceu sensações incríveis aquela noite. Estava tão entregue quanto jamais esteve.

No dia seguinte combinaram de se encontrarem no jardim do Campus, ela chegou um pouco antes do combinado e o viu conversando com June.

"Obrigado, June. Deu tudo certo."

June sorriu e o abraçou, e Cuddy continuou a observar a cena escondida.

"Eu realmente não imaginava que ela pudesse fazer isso com você."

House e June eram amigos desde pequenos, mas mesmo assim ela vivia elogiando seus atributos físicos perto de Cuddy, apenas para provocá-la.

"Eu também não."

June achava engraçado a forma como ela o evitava e pensava que isso pudesse vir de alguma atração que Cuddy nem imaginava existir.

Um dia, House comentou com ela que estava interessado em Cuddy, mas não sabia como falar com ela, já que ela sempre o tratava de um forma ríspida.

"Você está feliz?"

Combinaram então que June faria uma aposta com ela. A princípio, June teve medo que ele pudesse machucá-la, mas sabia que Cuddy não era ingênua e provavelmente não se apaixonaria por ele.

"Estou. É diferente de tudo, sabe?"

June achava que os dois formavam um casal lindo, eles poderiam dar certo eventualmente. Além disso, na pior das hipóteses, os dois passariam ótimos momentos juntos.

"Eu fico tão feliz em ouvir isso. Os dois apaixonados parece surreal pra mim."

Cuddy estava agitada e nervosa pelo que estava ouvindo.

"Bom, eu só posso falar por mim, não sei o que ela sente..."

House ainda estava tentando entender o que estava passando em seu coração. Ele entrou na brincadeira sem imaginar poder se apaixonar por ela e depois daquela noite ela não saía de sua cabeça.

"Claire me falou sobre o modo como ela olhou pra você. Nós conhecemos a Lisa, ela nunca se sentiu assim por ninguém."

House sorriu para June como uma criança ao ganhar um presente de Natal.

"Então a aposta era essa?"

Cuddy se aproximou dos dois com os olhos vermelhos.

"Lisa. Não é isso.."

June gaguejou ao responder, preocupada pelo estado em que Cuddy se encontrava. Ela não queria jamais magoar sua amiga.

"Não é isso, June? Eu nunca esperaria isso de você."

"Mas, Lisa. Eu não fiz por mal."

June só queria que os dois dessem certo.

"Mas fez de qualquer forma, você não pensou nas conseqüências, não pensou que um pudesse me apaixonar e ele só fosse brincar comigo."

June se calou.

Realmente ela não havia pensado nisso por achar que ambos não iriam se envolver demais ou que talvez ambos se envolvessem. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que um dos dois pudesse sair machucado.

"Me desculpa, Less."

Cuddy respirou fundo.

"Tudo bem. A idéia não foi sua de qualquer forma."

Ela olhou para House magoada.

"Você queria transar comigo porque eu era a única que não te dava bola, não?"

House tentou se aproximar, mas ela se esquivou.

"É claro que não. Eu.. gostava de você. Achava você bonita e interessante."

"E uma coisa leva a outra.."

"E eu queria só te beijar. Eu não ia forçar nada com você, só queria que fôssemos amigos."

"Eu não acredito nisso."

Cuddy sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, seus olhos não mentiam e ela já o conhecia muito bem, mas sua racionalidade a impulsionava pra fora dessa possível relação.

"Lisa, não faz assim."

Ele a puxou pela braço e ela se soltou.

"Nós nunca daríamos certo, Greg."

Cuddy saiu dali correndo e ele foi atrás dela.

* * *

><p>House a prendeu contra a parede.<p>

"Fala. Fala que você não está sentindo nada."

Cuddy fechou seus olhos e o empurrou com toda força que conseguiu.

"Eu não sinto nada."

Ela forçou as palavras e ele se aproximou novamente.

"Eu me apaixonei por você."

House falou com firmeza, deixando poucos centímetros de distância entre os dois, mas sem tocá-la.

"Você não é nada do que eu pensava."

Ela não fugiu, apenas olhou pra ele com um misto de decepção e raiva.

"E isso importa? Por que você pensava coisas horríveis sobre mim."

"Eu não.."

Cuddy ficou sem resposta, surpresa por ele saber que ela não gostava dele.

"Eu sei, Lisa. Todo mundo sabe, era muito claro."

A raiva foi dando lugar à uma tristeza repentina. Ela o tinha magoado sem saber.

"Me desculpa."

"Tudo bem. Eu sei que você não pensa mais assim."

"Eu não te conhecia e.."

"Me julgou errado."

"É."

House segurou em seus ombros e ela fechou os olhos quando ele a tocou.

"Mas você também mentiu pra mim."

"Lisa..."

House deixou seus corpos praticamente colados.

"Desculpa. Esquece isso."

Ela sorriu e sua respiração ficou agitada ao sentí-lo tão perto.

"Você tem medo do que sente por mim, não é?"

Ele sorriu e beijou seu pescoço.

"Muito."

Cuddy fechou os olhos e passou a mão pela nuca dele.

Ele a beijou ardentemente e começou a tirar sua roupa, deixando-a completamente arrepiada com suas mãos.

Cuddy sabia que não adiantava ficar brava com ele, seu coração estava tendo um poder maior sobre seu corpo agora.

House a pegou no colo e a levou pra cama, ela estava apenas de lingerie e era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto.

Ele se levantou e começou a tirar sua própria roupa enquanto Cuddy se excitava com a beleza de seu corpo.

House ficou nu e se deitou por cima dela, que o envolveu entre suas pernas. Ele a penetrou devagar fazendo-a reagir com movimentos suaves.

Parecia que ele conhecia seu corpo de outra vida, House sabia exatamente onde lhe dar prazer e o que fazer para chegar à isso.

Através dele, Cuddy descobriu uma intensidade de sensações e sentimentos que nunca imaginou existirem.

Amor, ódio, decepção, encantamento, tesão, paixão, ciúme.

E viveram feito cão e gato durante muitos anos.

* * *

><p>"Infeliz e inconsequente, é isso que você é."<p>

"O quê? E você? Insegura e infantil."

"Você é ridículo, House."

"Eu te amo, sabia?"

"Eu sei, você é loucamente apaixonado por mim e eu posso fazer o que quiser de você."

"Mas você sabe que fica bem mais vulnerável que eu quando geme o meu nome."

"Eu quero você fora da minha vida, agora."

"Você fala como se só você quisesse isso. Eu não te quero mais, você não vai me fazer falta nenhuma."

"Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso comigo."

"Eu? Eu só reagi ao que você fez pra mim."

"Eu quero fazer você feliz, quero ser feliz com você."

"Promete que nunca vai me deixar?"

"Prometo."

"Pra sempre?"

"Sempre. Eu sou sua."

**Eu tiro a roupa pra você, minha maior ficção de amor.**

**Eu te recriei, só pro meu prazer**


	5. Esse outro mundo

**Esse outro mundo**

_Eu conheço esse outro mundo, essa outra porção do espaço, onde eu me sinto livre aprisionado nos seus braços._

- Você é louco, Henry. Isso é humanamente impossível. - House revirou os olhos e saiu mancando para sua cela.

- Não é cara, juro que não – Henry saiu atrás dele – Eu fazia essas experências quando estava lá fora.

- E por que você veio parar aqui? – perguntou ríspido.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você. Besteira. Insanidade. Eu fiz uma coisa que não devia, mas isso não muda o fato de eu saber sobre ciência.

- E por que você quer me ajudar? – parou, encarando os olhos dele.

- Porque quando eu entrei aqui, você foi a única pessoa que me ajudou.

- Não se iluda. Eu precisava ser gentil com alguém pra ter alguma coisa em troca. – falou com sua grosseria rotineira.

- E também porque você irá sair daqui amanhã e é o ultimo frasco. Se passar de uma semana não vai fazer mais efeito. – quase implorou.

- Por que você não o usa pra sair daqui?

- Porque quando o efeito acabar eu vou voltar pra cá e me sentir frustrado. Pegue – entregou o frasco à ele. – É uma chance de você ver como as coisas acontecem por lá.

- E como eu vou fazer isso? – perguntou ainda com medo de aceitar.

- É uma ativação emocional. Você sabe o que mexe com você, tem que usar isso a seu favor.

House esticou sua mão e pegou o frasco, observando-o com atenção. Ele só precisaria beber e bagunçar seus sentimentos, duraria o tempo que tivesse que durar. Respirou fundo e agradeceu meio sem jeito, esperando ansiosamente pelo amanhã, onde iria conhecer seu outro eu.

Às sete e trinta da manhã, recebeu um oficial em sua cela, apressando-o para sua saída. Trocou-se rapidamente e passou brevemente na cela de Henry para agradecê-lo mais uma vez. Gratidão não era típico de seu gênio, mas Henry estava lhe dando uma oportunidade que ninguém no mundo jamais poderia conhecer.

Saiu de lá sentindo um pouco de medo do mundo real, pois agora seus sentimentos estavam destrancados e suas emoções estavam expostas. Era apavorante se sentir tão frágil novamente.

Havia um táxi à sua espera, ele hesitou por um momento, pensou mais uma vez e por fim dicidiu onde iria. Ele sabia exatamente onde deveria ir.

Durante aquele tempo na cadeia, havia recebido algumas informações sobre Cuddy. Sua mente não lhe deu sossego até ele saber que estava tudo bem com ela. Não exatamente do jeito que ele imaginava, mas em ordem.  
>Cuddy se demitiu e mudou de endereço, porém, não estava muito longe dali. Foram apenas 20 minutos para ele chegar em seu novo hospital.<br>Desceu do táxi e caminhou lentamente, procurando por alguma informação sobre a diretora do hospital.

- Você está procurando por alguém, senhor? – a recepcionista perguntou ao vê-lo confuso no lobby.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a doutora Lisa Cuddy – disse, delicado. Ele não poderia desagradar ninguém agora.

- Qual seu nome?

- James Wilson. – respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Eu vou ligar para a sala dela, um momento.

Minutos depois House seguia para o elevador com um sorriso vitorioso, o nome de Wilson sempre servia para alguma coisa, mesmo quando ele não estava lá.

O elevador parou no terceiro andar e ele foi para a esquerda, seguindo a indicação da recepcionista. Não demorou muito para encontrar a sala da diretoria.

Passou por sua assistente e parou na porta, tirando um frasco de seu bolso e bebendo-o por completo.  
>Inspirou, expirou e entrou sem bater, como de costume.<p>

O sorriso de Cuddy se foi de imediato.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – sentiu seu coração pular e se levantou – Eu não disse que não quero que você chegue perto de mim? – disse quase em um grito. – HOUSE? – ela arregalou os olhos percebendo a rapidez com que ele se aproximava dela. Sem parar.

- Ativação emocional – disse para si mesmo – Me desculpe, Cuddy.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas não havia para onde ir, então pensou em gritar, mas sua voz não saía. Ela estava assustada, nervosa e respirava com dificuldade, não conseguia nem pensar no que fazer.  
>House a prendeu contra parede em segundos, segurou firme em seu rosto e a beijou.<p>

* * *

><p>Sentiu uma terrível pontada em sua perna quando se deparou com 'o outro mundo'.<br>Estava no PPTH, em sua sala, observou cada detalhe de sua mesa, seus objetos pessoais, seu computador, tudo era tão diferente e parecido ao mesmo tempo.

- Inacreditável – pensou.

Abaixou-se para abrir as gavetas, mas ouviu sua voz do lado de fora da sala. O House lado B estava se aproximando com o Wilson lado B e eles não poderiam vê-lo ali.

Correu, do jeito que podia, para o fundo da sala e se escondeu atrás da cortina.

- Por que você faz isso com ela? Deixe a Cuddy em paz, já faz um ano que vocês terminaram, supere isso. – Wilson estava bravo.

- Superar? Eu não posso superar, meu coração não sossega.

- Eu sei que ela devia ter lhe dado mais uma chance, mas ela tem medo de sofrer. Você voltar ao Vicodin foi muito pra ela.

- O Vicodin não era nada, não fazia diferença alguma. Ela usou isso como desculpa.

- E você está usando a sua dor como desculpa há mais de um ano. Você já fez tudo que poderia fazer e não se cansa de tentar machucá-la.

- Eu não fiz tudo o que poderia ter feito. Eu me segurei. Muito. Deveria ter entrado na casa dela aquele dia e falado tudo que eu sempre quis falar. Aliás, eu deveria ter acabado com aquele cara.

- O Jerry não tem culpa de nada, nem ela. Ela só está tentando seguir em frente e você não deixa. Você faz idéia de que eles estão tentando ficar juntos há um ano e você sempre está na vida dela atrapalhando.

- Eu não vou deixar ela ficar com esse cara.

- Ela precisa ser feliz.

- Eu não vou deixar ela ser feliz. - ele saiu irritado e Wilson o seguiu.

Ao perceber que tudo estava mais calmo, House saiu de trás da cortina, completamente assustado com toda aquela mudança de vida. Olhou no relógio e percebeu que seu tempo estava acabando, mas precisava ver Cuddy antes de partir.

Por sorte, ela não estava em sua sala e ninguém o viu entrar.

Cuddy lado B era bem mais diferente que ele e Wilson, ele pôde perceber pela decoração. Ela parecia mais.. Viva. Nas fotos, sorriso de Cuddy era mais iluminado, mais alegre. Ela tinha um filho. Provavelmente era seu filho, pois esse menininho loiro estava em praticamente todo o escritório, em fotos desde quando era bebê até mais ou menos uns 6 anos.  
>Pensou em algum lugar para se esconder e achou o banheiro a melhor escolha, de lá ele poderia vê-la sem que ela percebesse sua presença.<p>

Cuddy chegou mais ou menos 15 minutos depois, nervosa com alguma coisa. Jogou sua bolsa em uma cadeira e se sentou, pegando seu telefone.

- Alô? Hey, Jerry. Me desculpe por ontem, eu não imaginava que ele fosse nos achar naquele restaurante. É.. tudo bem, nós marcamos outro dia. Não, não, eu te ligo. Ok. Beijo.

Ela estava tão injuriada que seria capaz de ficar com Jerry apenas para mexer com House. Ele era inteligente, engraçado e gentil, e ela precisava de alguém assim para seguir sua vida.  
>Mal terminou de desligar o telefone e ele apareceu dando show em sua sala.<p>

- Você vai terminar de me ouvir – falou mais alto, fechando a porta.

- House, por favor, eu já estou cansada – fechou seus olhos – Nós não temos mais nada para conversar.

- Nós temos muitas coisas ainda. Eu passei o último ano infernizando a sua vida, confesso, mas nada do que eu não tenha feito nos últimos 25 anos. Acontece que agora as coisas são diferentes, eu infernizo você e isso me mata por dentro. Porque eu não quero ser seu amigo ou seu empregado. Eu quero mais. Hoje eu decidi que é hora de te falar isso. Já fiz muitas coisas comigo por causa do mal que você me causou e agora eu cansei. Não vou simplesmente deixar você ir.

Ela abriu sua boca, tipicamente surpresa e não respondeu nada no momento.

- E tem mais.

- House.. – ela tentou começar alguma coisa.

- Eu sinto falta do Rick – falou com certa dificuldade – Quando você me pediu para ser pai do seu filho eu hesitei por medo de que você me quisesse presente, então eu concordei em doar meu esperma se você seguisse sua vida sozinha, mas nesse ano em que ficamos juntos eu percebi que queria realmente uma família e tenho certeza que você também quer que eu seja pai dele. Eu nunca fui apenas um doador pra você, não é? Você queria um filho meu. E eu quero esse filho agora e quero você.

- Agora é tarde demais – falou com um nó na garganta – Eu preciso de um House que fique comigo sempre e você nunca vai pensar em mim antes da sua própria e eterna dor.

- Eu penso em todos os momentos desde o dia em que você se arrancou da minha vida.

- Não é certo nós ficarmos juntos.

- É claro que é certo. Eu sou o certo pra você, você não vê? Você nunca vai amar alguém, Lisa. Não adianta procurar, eu já tenho o seu coração.

- Você vai me machucar de novo.

- Você também vai me machucar e eu estou aqui.

- Não é assim tão fácil. Você acha que eu vou mudar de idéia porque você subitamente decidiu ser feliz?

- Não. Mas eu acho que você vai mudar de idéia porque eu estou aqui sendo sincero com você. Isso é o melhor de mim, eu não vou mudar amanhã ou depois.

- Eu não consigo.. Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar. – fechou seus olhos.

- Então me deixa apenas te provar que eu quero você de todo o coração...

Ela ficou inerte por um momento, mas deu um leve sorriso e fechou seus olhos, permitindo que ele se aproximasse. House nunca se sentiu tão realizado quanto nesse momento. Ela estava disposta. Talvez a chance demorasse a vir, mas ela estava disposta a tentar.  
>Ele segurou com doçura em seus cabelos e passou de leve seus lábios nos dela.<p>

- Eu preciso de você.

Sussurou enquanto envolvia sua língua em seus lábios semi-abertos. Ela segurou com força em seu pescoço e o beijou com uma vontade enlouquecedora.

Era isso que ela estava esperando. Uma atitude corajosa, um 'eu te amo'. Ela o queria. Era só ele ter ficado mais um pouquinho.

House sentiu outra pontada em sua perna. E lá estava ele, de volta ao seu mundo, com Cuddy presa em seus braços. Ela se envolveu e se deixou levar por alguns minutos, até recuperar sua consciência e se soltar com força.

- House. Saia daqui agora. – gritou limpando sua boca – Eu não quero que você se aproxime de mim nunca mais.

_"É só você ficar mais um pouquinho"_. Alguma coisa gritou dentro dele e ele deixou seu coração tomar conta.

- Eu não vou embora. Já passei tempo demais longe de você.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? Você é louco?

- Sabe quem foi a primeira pessoa que eu pensei quando saí da cadeia? Você. Você é a pessoa que mora nos meus pensamentos mesmo que eu não queira. – olhou para ela com um olha diferente, sincero – Eu não tenho nada aqui fora e talvez não tenha você também, mas eu preciso tentar. Eu fiz tanta besteira no passado. Me machuquei, machuquei você e agora eu finalmente consigo entender que eu queria o tempo todo gritar que você não me deixasse. – se aproximou dela devagar – Eu devia ter dito que te amava da última vez que nós nos vimos.

Ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro reagir àquelas palavras. Não era possível que depois de um ano odiando-o regularmente, ela fosse capaz de amá-lo de novo apenas ao olhar pra ele.

- Então é assim? Você invade a minha casa, destrói o último fio de esperança que eu tinha sobre você, fica preso durante um ano por culpa minha, e volta aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Não. Eu fiz coisas que não devia, pensei muito e por muito tempo e decidi que quero ser feliz. Sabe o que é felicidade? Eu sinto isso quando estou com você.

- Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que dizer, você me pegou de surpresa.

- Não tem problema. Pensa nisso. Pensa em mim. Em nós... Eu podia ter feito tantas coisas que não fiz, não vou deixar você sumir da minha vida agora.

- Eu vou pensar – respondeu sem muita certeza e ele percebeu.

- Mas antes de você pensar eu vou fazer uma coisa que deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

- O quê? – perguntou ao vê-lo cada vez mais perto.

- Vou prender você na parede e te fazer sentir o que eu estou sentindo nesse momento.

Ela não teve tempo de responder. Quando deu por si, já estava nua, envolvendo-o em suas pernas, presa entre a parede fria de seu escritório e o homem que a tirava do sério.

Cuddy não conseguia abrir seus olhos, estava imersa em um outro mundo. Um mundo deles. Estava em um lugar que só ele era capaz de levá-la e sabia exatamente o que era sentir o que ele sentia.  
>Seu corpo transpirava e ela queria cada vez mais, cada vez mais ele.<br>House sorriu, quando sentiu a urgência que seu corpo tinha por ele. Aumentou o ritmo, os beijos, passou sua língua delicadamente sobre seu pescoço e chupou seu seio mais uma vez. A derradeira.  
>Ela apertou seu braço e se contorceu, procurando por ar e sentindo suas mãos quentes abraçá-la.<p>

- Você quer saber o que eu sinto? – House sussurrou em seu ouvido – Eu sinto VOCÊ!

**Pouco a pouco eu me transporto pela porta do seu corpo, esse outro mundo que eu conheço dos deuses de carne e osso.  
>Eu conheço esse outro mundo, esse eterno mundo em transe. Te amo tanto e tanto, nem sei mais quem já fui antes.<strong>


	6. Quem, além de você?

**Quem, além de você?**

_Foi como fugir pra nos proteger. Enquanto eu sorrir, ainda posso esquecer._

Entrou em sua sala como de costume, mas a distância que haviam criado nesses últimos dias machucava. Eles queriam desesperadamente estar perto, mas existia uma fortaleza de medo, mágoa e orgulho que os impedia cada vez mais.

- Eu estou avisando que vou passar o resto da semana fora.

- Alguma razão importante?

- Alguma razão que não interessa à você, mas sim, é importante.

House entregou à ela um documento e por segundos quase inexistentes suas mãos se tocaram. O gesto seria completamente inocente e natural se não fosse capaz de conduzir ambos os corpos a uma bagunça interna. Cuddy sentiu um arrepio e House sorriu involuntariamente, sem perceber que ela havia notado.

-Até semana que vem. – ela disse com dificuldade, sentindo necessidade de falar alguma coisa, seu coração acelerou e por um momento ela esperou ele responder, mas House não disse nada, apenas acenou e partiu, deixando o vazio em seu escritório tão presente quanto o vazio de seu coração.

Cuddy fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, então abriu sua gaveta e segurou uma passagem de trem que estava marcada para sexta-feira.

House terminava de arrumar suas malas sem fazer ideia de que ela também tinha planos para o final de semana e apenas um dia depois de sua partida, Wilson foi comunicado sobre a ausência de Cuddy.

- Eu só preciso que você fique no meu lugar amanhã. – ela pediu.

- Claro. – ele estranhou – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só... Eu só quero sair desse ambiente um pouco. Vou fazer uma viagem curta de trem e volto amanhã mesmo.

- Quer que eu fique com a Rachel?

- Não, está tudo bem, ela vai ficar com a minha irmã. – sorriu triste – Obrigada, James. – deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Cuddy permaneceu em seu escritório até o final da tarde e assim que seu expediente acabou foi para sua casa buscar Rachel e deixá-la na casa de sua irmã. Durante aquela noite quase não dormiu, pensando em todos os planos que havia feito para o dia seguinte há algumas semanas atrás. Era um dia grande, o dia mais importante em muito tempo, e agora, pensar em passar esse dia sem ele só a machucava.

- Hoje seria o nosso aniversário de namoro. – ele disse chateado e pela primeira vez sem medo de expor seus sentimentos. Estar perto dela ajudava, o forçava a encarar todas as suas dores.

- Eu sinto muito. – Thirteen realmente sentia – Você quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou tentando ajudá-lo.

- O que eu poderia falar? Que eu perdi a única coisa que realmente importava?

- Se ela realmente importa, você não pode deixá-la ir assim tão fácil. Esse não é o House que eu conheço.

- Eu só... Eu não quero mais sentir essa dor, eu tenho medo, você sabe, não lido muito bem com isso...

- Certeza?

- Tenho. Eu só preciso fugir de tudo isso, amanhã vai passar.

Cuddy embarcou prometendo deixar do lado de fora todos os sentimentos doloridos, ela só precisava esquecer, ou fingir para si mesma que essa possibilidade existia. Dirigiu-se para a cabine 29 e se sentou ao lado de uma mulher negra e sorridente, que seria provavelmente uns 15 anos mais velha do que ela.

- Olá. – Cuddy a cumprimentou.

- Olá, querida. – ela esticou sua mão – Jane Ford.

- Lisa Cuddy – sorriu.

- Primeira viagem de trem? – Jane perguntou.

- Sim. – riu – Como você sabe?

- Você parece um pouco nervosa.

- Eu enjôo um pouco, então tenho que tomar remédio e... Bom, eu sou médica e realmente não gosto de remédios. – disse, visivelmente chateada.

- Já teve algum problema com eles? – perguntou, tentando entender o medo dela.

- Meu namorado. – disse triste – Ex-namorado. - corrigiu

- Entendo... Vocês terminaram a pouco tempo? Você parece bem triste...

- É.. Hoje nós faríamos 1 ano de namoro.

- 1 ano? E você se envolveu tanto assim? – perguntou curiosa, ao perceber que ela estava bem machucada.

- Nós nos conhecemos há uns 25 anos..

- 25? – se surpreendeu – E vocês não se envolveram antes?

- Não. Nós ficamos na faculdade e depois de um tempo eu o contratei pra trabalhar no meu hospital, ele é medico também, mas é muito complicado... – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Você é bem apaixonada por ele, não é? – segurou em sua mão com doçura.

- Completamente.

- E porque você está sofrendo assim? Não vale a pena tentar mais uma vez?

- Eu não sei. – deixou uma lágrima cair.

- Eu acho que 25 anos é tempo suficiente pra tentar mais uma vez. – sorriu - Um amor que durou tanto tempo não pode acabar de uma hora pra outra.

- Eu só queria fugir desse sentimento.

- Fugir, meu bem? Em todos esses anos você realmente sofreu mais do que foi feliz ao lado dele?

A pergunta de Jane ficou ecoando em seu consciente, Cuddy realmente havia sofrido muito ao longo desses anos, mas House sempre esteve por perto em seus melhores momentos, ela não conseguia imaginar um momento de felicidade em que ele não estivesse presente, mesmo antes de terem ficado juntos. Ele poderia ser como um veneno quando machucava, mas o que ela sentia quando estava com ele ia além de qualquer sentimento bom que ela já havia sentido. Não existia nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo capaz de fazê-la tão feliz e apaixonada. Estar com ele era um sentimento tão grandioso que ela não conseguia se imaginar sem ele ao seu lado. Por mais que ele fraquejasse em alguns momentos, ela tinha uma certeza dentro de si de que ele nunca a deixaria. Ela só conseguia pensar no quão idiota tinha sido terminar com ele por esperar demais quando ele realmente estava onde ela queria que ele estivesse, não importava o quão difícil havia sido pra ele.

Cuddy sentiu uma vontade tão grande de estar perto dele que passou a viagem inteira mais próxima desse sentimento do que havia estado em todos esses dias. Amor era tudo que ela conseguia sentir por ele. Sempre.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu fique com você? Nós podemos beber alguma coisa, conversar... – Thirteen perguntou pela décima vez.

- Tenho certeza, eu estou indo pra casa e amanhã é um novo dia.

Ele deixou Thirteen em seu apartamento e seguia para sua casa quando decidiu desviar o caminho. O céu estava escuro e os trovões indicavam a chuva que estava prestes a cair, mas ele precisava dar adeus a tudo que sentia por ela. Sofrer desse jeito o estava enlouquecendo, ele precisava seguir em frente.

Estacionou seu carro na rua anterior e caminhou lentamente ao prédio que havia sido reconstruído. Há exatamente 1 ano ele havia perdido uma paciente que o fez refletir sobre sua vida, embaixo daqueles escombros ele simplesmente pôde prever toda a dor que ela estava prestes a enfrentar e de uma hora pra outra, mesmo fazendo tudo que podia fazer, ele a perdeu. A dor daquele dia era tão insuportável que apenas uma pessoa poderia curá-la.

- House?

Ele fechou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça, tentando desviar aquela voz que ecoava, fazendo seu coração acelerar. Ele batia tão depressa que seu som interno conseguia ser mais alto que o som do último trovão, antes da chuva torrencial cair e molhar todo o seu corpo, congelando cada pedacinho da sua pele.

- House?

Ele a ouviu chamar novamente, mas isso era insano demais para estar realmente acontecendo, ele não conseguia acreditar que pudesse ser verdade até sentí-la se aproximando.

- Eu não imaginava que você estivesse aqui. – ela tocou seu ombro e ele se deixou levar pelo calor que envolveu seu corpo.

- Faz um ano, não é? – House se virou e sorriu, seus os olhos vermelhos.

- Você lembrou. – ela sorriu, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer do dia em que você me salvou. – disse, um pouco tímido.

- Eu não consigo esquecer também. – Cuddy se aproximou, ficando apenas a poucos centímetros de distância. – Parece que eu me aproximo mais de você a cada vez que eu tento me afastar. – deixou suas lágrimas caírem, sendo lavadas pela chuva – Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. – encostou suas mãos nos braços dele – Fica comigo?

House a invadiu sem dar nenhuma resposta, apenas seguindo o comando de seu corpo. Segurou firme em seu rosto e a beijou de um jeito novo, ela conhecia seus beijos apaixonados, quentes e até seus beijos doces e românticos, mas esse era novo, era uma mistura de todos esses sentimentos juntos, era forte, avassalador e tão perfeito naquele momento.

Ele abriu a porta com pressa, apoiando seu corpo no dela, pois a bengala havia sido esquecida no banco de trás do carro. Estavam completamente molhados e jogavam suas roupas geladas pela sala, aquecendo seus corpos com beijos quentes e toques apaixonados.  
>Cuddy o deixou nu antes que ele tivesse tempo de soltar seu sutiã e o puxou para o chão da sala, sentando sobre em ele em cima do tapete de centro. House apertou sua cintura com força, deixando marcas vermelhas em seu corpo, enquanto mordia seu pescoço e a fazia amolecer em seus braços.<p>

Ela sorriu quando ele finalmente conseguiu soltar seu sutiã e viu seus olhos brilharem ao encontrar seus seios que já estavam rijos, apenas esperando por sua boca, que veio com mais força do que ela imaginava, mas com a intensidade ideal pra fazê-la gemer e agradecer por estar novamente com ele. House chupou seu seio se deliciando com os sons que ela tentava esconder, igual da primeira vez que transaram. Ele deu uma mordida de leve e a sentiu tão dele que era quase absurdo pensar de isso estava acontecendo de novo. Eles. Juntos. Fazendo amor. Os gemidos dela e o calor de seu corpo eram as únicas coisas capazes de prová-lo que isso não era um sonho.

Cuddy agarrou seus cabelos, prendendo seu rosto em seus seios enquanto movimentava seu quadril involuntariamente, apenas sentindo o quanto ele já estava excitado e exposto.  
>House acariciou seus braços e desceu suas mãos até a lateral da sua calcinha, retirando-a com a ajuda de Cuddy, que levantou seu corpo e finalmente tocou seu sexo, perdendo o fôlego antes mesmo dele penetrá-la.<br>House deu um sorriso safado e prendeu as mãos dela, torturando e fazendo ela aumentar a velocidade e gemer cada vez mais enlouquecida com ele.

"Hooooooouse" – ela gemeu quando seu clitóris encontrou algum atrito e não parou de se de movimentar até ele segurar suas pernas com força impedindo-a de se mexer.

Os olhos dele dançavam entre os seus e sua boca querendo sentir o gosto da sua língua mais uma vez. Ele lambeu seu lábio deixando-o ainda mais molhado e ela sugou com língua com um desejo insano, em um beijo voraz que aos poucos se tornou lento, cada vez mais apaixonado, cada vez mais aproveitando o momento.  
>House segurou em sua cintura e a levantou, penetrando-a assim que ela sentou novamente em seu colo, de uma forma lenta, mas completamente intensa.<br>Cuddy mordeu o lábio dele e ficou ainda mais excitada quando ouviu seu gemido rouco.  
>Tê-lo dentro de si era a sensação mais gostosa do mundo, porque não era apenas tesão, seu coração batia em um ritmo tão certo que seu corpo inteiro sentia os efeitos dessa paixão.<br>Ele a segurou com força e a deitou no chão sem deixar de invadí-la no mesmo ritmo, apoiou seus braços ao lado dela e sugou seu pescoço a penetrando com mais força. Cuddy gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido e o envolveu com suas pernas, aumentando o ritmo junto com ele, sem parar até sentir seu corpo tremer embaixo dele e ter uma libertação tão incrível e gostosa. Os gemidos de Cuddy quando chegou ao orgasmo fizeram House penetrá-la com mais força até gozar.  
>Ele descansou seu corpo em cima dela e Cuddy acariciou seus cabelos molhados. House se deitou ao lado dela e sorriu, aninhando-a em seus braços e retomando o fôlego para amá-la mais uma vez. A noite seria longa, mas ele queria algum conforto agora. Fazer amor no banho e sexo em sua cama era tudo o que ele queria essa noite.<p>

**Deixa isso passar e quando passar eu vou estar aqui te esperando. Pra te receber e sorrir dessa vez, que esse amor é tanto.**


End file.
